The focus of this research project is on childbirth and the immediate postnatal period. The research design allows comparison of two methodological strategies, i.e., the persepctives of the researcher and of the parent, on two categories of data: the childbirth experience and the behavioral characteristics of the newborn. Direct observations made in the labor room setting are contrasted with parental recollections of that recent event. Behavioral assessment of the infant are compared with the parents' own perceptions of dimension of their infant's temperament. Project participants are forty) middle-income, Caucasian couples and their normal newborns. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Anderson, B.J., & Standley, K. Manual for naturalistic observation of the childbirth experience. JSAS Catalog of Selected Documents in Psychology, 1977, 7, 6. (Ms. No. 1413).